Work machines, such as fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, and telehandlers are known. Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. The work machines typically include a work implement (e.g., a fork) connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. It is common in such machines for the hydraulic pump to provide fluid power to a variety of valves within the hydraulic system. Improvements are desired. For example, many systems are configured such that pumping power must be increased in order to lower a load supported by the work implement.